On The Flip Side
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: You can call Fliqpy a murderer. You can call him a monster. You can call him a psychopath but no one ever asked for his side of the story. This is his journal, this is his life.
1. Take Out Alone

**I'm not sure exactly why I wrote this. It's just a short little one-shot I put together but if it's popular enough and enough people want it, I might consider writing more chapters. I wouldn't set my heart on this though. Even though it's short, make sure to go into this with an open mind and don't take everything you hear for face value.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, Fliqpy, or General Tiger. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

July 20th, 1957, approximately

I'm not sure how much longer I can take it. It's always the same thing no matter what you do. No one ever wins. I guess that's what war is. I wish I knew that when I signed up.

Then again, I don't remember actually signing up. So, why am I here? I don't remember anything before my battle with General Tiger. Could you imagine? Never remembering anything but war? This is my life, though.

I don't even remember my own name. My comrades called me Fliqpy. My dog tags say Flippy. Neither of them sound like a name. Neither of them feel like my name. I might ask my comrades about the name Fliqpy but I don't know where any of them are. Are they all dead? Do they all think I'm dead? I don't know, and I don't know which I'm more afraid of.

You could say I'm alone but I wish that was true. General Tiger is dead but his men and women are everywhere and they recognize my side's colors. As for friendly faces, it's just me and you journal and I don't even know how long that will last before you're lost or destroyed.

Again, why am I here? When I'm perfectly honest with myself, I don't want to win a war that I don't even know why I'm fighting. I just want to go home—wherever that is. I know I'm affiliated with the US Army, at least, maybe they'll know where to send me—if they ever find me.

It's a mystery I haven't gone insane yet. Or am I already insane? I don't think I am at least but wouldn't blame myself if I am. What is insanity anyways?

Just yesterday, there was another ambush, I was on a rock edge near a lake when it happened. There were nine of them and, as you already know, only one of me. I knew I had to move fast but I was shocked by how fast I did move. I killed five of them and stopped more from coming and the rest fled

Well, that's what I thought, until one of the came up from the lake. I went into the lake after him but I wasn't able to kill him like the others. In fact, I would have sworn that he killed me.

That can't be. I mean, here I am, writing this. This isn't the first time this has happened either. Okay, I take that back. I am insane. I must be.

I guess I should say goodbye now, journal. As you can clearly see, no one can say what the future may hold so I guess I have no choice but to just focus on the present. To survive and kill those trying to kill me. That seems to be all I know how to do anyways. Kill, kill, kill.


	2. Shut Your Trap

**So, I decided this is worth continuing. I have a few ideas. Though this will not be in chronological order, that just simply wouldn't work for this story. It will go in the order that is convenient for the plot and me. I've done this before and I think it will work. Same rules apply to this chapter, if you hadn't figured out the hidden story in the last chapter, maybe this will make it easier.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

December 25th 1956... I'm pretty sure

If I'm right, today is Christmas day. It seems weird that I know that but I don't even know who I am but I remember one of my comrades talking about the holiday. So, Merry Christmas. That's what people say on Christmas, right?

Except, usually they have someone to say it to. I don't really think you count as someone to say it to, Journal. I wonder what General Tiger's men would have thought if I said it to them. It's a weird thought really. I suppose I could have told them when I came to finding myself tied up in their base. I was a prisoner of war. That's hard to admit. My comrades have stated that I'm a war hero for defeating General Tiger. That's supposed to be a good thing but as last night proved, what that title does is makes me a target.

They weren't very clear on what they wanted from me. Information? Deflection? Revenge?

Whatever they wanted, I needed to make sure that they never got it. I may not know much of anything but I do know that the Tiger Soldiers are untrustworthy. More importantly, I knew I had to find a way out of there.

Getting out of the ropes that bound me was surprisingly simple really, I guess I'm stronger than I give myself credit for. Then there was the issue of getting out of the base. There had been two soldiers immediately guarding me but they ran away as soon as I escaped my bindings, I guess my reputation had gotten out and they were going for back up.

I chased after them at first but thought better and sat some traps for the tigers which worked like a charm, the tigers were dead, something that's easier to admit now that they had imprisoned me. I made it out of the base and was about to make a run for it when a realization hit me: What if any of my comrades were trapped there, too and that's why I haven't seen them.

I knew it was suicide but I had to go back into the base to see if I can find any of my allies and free them. It was worth the risk. I'm tired of being alone and basically just waiting for death to come. I also just don't want them to be trapped in there. I had gotten quite close to a lot of them before they went missing... well... I went missing.

I went back into the base and searched every area I found but was met with only confusion finding literally nothing. No allies. No enemies. Not even any objects of note. Was this place set off just to hold me? No. There's no way I'm that important. Then what's going on here?

I was so hopeful that I'd be able to find some of my allies. You do help better than nothing, Journal but I can't stand being alone without a single friendly face in sight. Now I have no choice but to keep going through the jungle and never look back.

I could already feel myself blacking out anyways. An increasingly common occurrence. I had to write this as soon as I came to and for once, it wasn't in the middle of an ambush.

I need to figure out how to stop doing that...


	3. Let's Be Civil

**Welcome to the third chapter of what was originally a one-shot. This chapter was very fun to write and really show's Fliqpy's morality. Something most people deny exists. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

 ** _Around June 13, 1957_**

Something amazing happened today, Journal. As I write this, I'm in one of the best moods I can ever remember being in. I know that's not saying much considering my situation but this is very important to me.

As you already know, I had managed to take hold of an abandon base. An alarm of some kind had started going off and three soldiers had found me but I was able to handle them without even injury to myself and no more had come. The alarm stopped going off as well. I still can't seem to figure out what it was for.

That's not the amazing part though, the amazing part is what happened after that. Someone else entered the base but it wasn't an enemy soldier. It wasn't one of my allies either but it was the next best thing. It was a civilian!

She was trembling heavily and scanned around her every two seconds. The poor woman must be terrified out of her mind and I certainly don't blame her for it. She had a passbook in her hand and I wondered how far she must have gone through the hostile ground to try for permission to leave it.

Yet, she only came across an abandoned base with no one in it but me. I had to help her! I just had to! I wanted to! I looked through the desk and found a stamp just for that as she came up to me and placed the passbook in front of me.

Can she not tell the difference between each side's uniform or was she beyond caring? I couldn't tell which possibility was more worrying.

I opened the passbook and stamped where appeared to be the correct spot. At least I hope I had it right. I let out an involuntary laugh, I just couldn't believe it. This was the first non-hostile face I'd seen in almost a year. I knew I'd never see this woman again but seeing her now gave me a small serge of hope.

I put my finger to my lips warning the woman to be quite. I didn't want her dying on the way to, hopefully freedom. She scooped up her passbook and literally ran out probably still fearing I was going to kill her.

I have no way of knowing if she made it but I really hope she did. I wouldn't have stamped her book if I didn't want her to make it to freedom. Her future was at least looking more hopeful than mine is.

If I stamped her card wrong though, not only would they kill her but they might figure it out and come after me. With that thought in mind, I left the base and am on the run again the woman dominating my thoughts. Don't mistake this, not in a romantic way but it's hard not to think about her, not to worry about her.

I know she obviously must be from this country, the one we're at war with but as I've mentioned many times before: I am not interested in winning this war! I do what I have to to survive. Nothing more and nothing less and she needed my help.

She wasn't a soldier. That much was obvious but she was a fighter at heart if she made it as far as she did since their don't seem to be any civilian homes anywhere nearby, not that I've come across at least.

I could not let her valiant efforts be in vain. I pray for your freedom, Mystery Woman.


	4. Pros and Confused

**This was a sweet chapter. I like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy, all rights go to Mondo Media.**

 **October 29th 1957, I doubt that.**

I'm not going to lie, I'm having a lot of trouble trying to make any sense of the stuff that went down today. I'll try to explain it to you as best I can, Journal but I doubt any of it will make sense. I guess I might as well start from the beginning.

The first soldier I encountered put up quite the fight which I should expect but it made me question some of the other encounters I've had since I've been on my own. For the most part, the kills were fairly easy, they barely put up a fight at all even though most of them were armed. I guess I never really had the chance to mull of this fact but now that I had. It doesn't only make me feel extremely confused but rather sick on whether it was necessary to kill them. Even after that one, I was banged up but not as bad as it could be. Not as bad as he came out and I hadn't even thought much about it until I'm writing this now.

That was far from the weirdest thing that happened, not even remotely close.

I found a child shortly after that. A toddler even. I hadn't really thought of tigers being young but in hindsight, I knew they must have started somewhere. What was someone so young doing in the middle of a war zone like this? It's not safe out here. I made my way over to the child. I wasn't going to kill him. Of course I wasn't going to kill him. I'm not a baby killer and I don't ever want to be one. This had me worried, I had no idea where this child's parents were, they might be dead. That seems very likely.

Soon after though, some kind of military vehicle pulled up and two enemy soldiers got out. One of them shouted some kind of comand but I couldn't quite make it out. I looked at what the toddler was sitting on with a sense of regret but it was the only thing avalible. I'm sorry little fellow.

I tried to use this object as a weapon but this very sharp pain shot through my whole body for barely an instant and then everything just went black. I felt nothing, not just no pain but literally nothing.

That's when things got really weird.

I woke up and nothing was the same, everything was much higher up for one thing but I felt different as well, just the make up and how I moved... everything. It was as if I wasn't even a bear anymore... in fact, I'm pretty certain that I wasn't. This of course presented an entirely knew chalange that I never even imagined could be possible, in fact, I'm still not exactly sure how it was or even who... or what I was was in the first place.

Despite these challenges though, I managed to kill the three enemy soldiers and one of them had fought back. One. Again, why not the other two? Afterwards, a terrifying thought entered my head that one of them might be the child's father. Oh god, what have I done, Journal?

The child came over to me without fear. I'm not sure if he didn't see me kill the soldiers, if he's too young to understand, or too numb from where he is. Obviously I hoped for the first but the last seemed likely.

I was even more surprised when he climb on top of me but I did nothing to object. He was pretty cute actually and with that, my conscious isn't screaming as loud as it would probably be otherwise. Which, even though it's still screaming, is a relief.

 **Review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	5. Assualt to Injury

**Hey guys. I don't have much to say here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

 **July 14, 1956... give or take**

Still haven't found any of my comrads, Journal but I'm keeping my hopes up. Not only that but I've been coming to in some rather weird places. Just today was a pretty weird and very dangerous one.

I'm not sure what I was doing in the doorway of an enemy base. It was a fairly small one, there were six Tiger Soldiers in it and one of them was already badly injured. As terrble as it sounds, I took that soldier's injury as a good sign. Let me explain that, Journal. It does still sound bad. The reason I took the injury as a good sign is that someone must have caused it. That's right, Journal, my comrads must have been here recently! I wondered if they were still here in the base. After all, they might have been captured.

I guess that must be what I was doing in the doorway. I made my way in killing who I needed to. I would have spared the injured one. Honestly. I would have. I swear on that. I didn't though because, despite her injures, she ended up being surprisingly ready to attack and I had to kill her in self defense. It was my own fault though and you can't tell me otherwise, Journal. I should have known never to let my gaurd down and it could have gotten me killed.

I know, Journal, I need to be more careful with these things. I'm not a very good soldier and it's likely going to get me killed sooner rather than later. I know that in theory but it's so hard when the time actually comes. I don't know, Journal, maybe I just have to many morals to be a "good" soldier *****. There's not really much I can do about that is there?

I tried to minimalize the casualties when I searched the area for my comrades only killing one of the other Tiger directly but finding none and being close to losing my one way out.

I don't want to admit it, Jounal. I am ashamed of what I had done. No. I suppose it's important that I "talk" about it. After all, you're the only one keeping me relatively sane.

Here goes nothing... or everything.

I threw a grenade I still had left in my jacket and made a run for it. I wasn't expecting the explosion to do as much damage as it did. The base is pretty much completely destroyed and the other three Tigers died.

So much for those morals.

I blacked out again after that but for an unusually short amount of time. Shorter then any previous time. I had this metalic taste in my mouth but what ever it was was kind of good.

Then I remembered my previous observation with injured Tiger and took off knowing that still means they can't be too far off. As I write this, I suspect I went the wrong direction entirely because I haven't found any more traces.

I wan't lying when I said I'm still hopeful. It's getting increasingly hard to stay hopeful but if I don't have any hope, I might as well just rollover and die right now and I'm not letting that happen anytime soon.

I'm going to survive. I'm going to find my allies. I'm going to make it home, wherever that is, to my family, if I have one. These thoughts and you, Journal, are the only things that keep me fighting through these lonely times. When there's nothing else to hold on to.

Though, I will still try to hold onto my morals as much as I can no matter what you say.

 ***This line was fun to write.**

 **Review and constructive critisism is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Light Reading

**I must say, this once one-shot is much more fun then I thought it would be. It's just below the halfway point now. If you don't know how I know the exact number yet, I am amazed.**

 **I don't own HTF or Fliqpy.**

 **About August 4th 1956**

This whole blacking out thing is starting to get very dangerous. Not just in the time blacked-out itself but when I wake up. When I was still with my comrads, I'd wake up in relatively normal places, maybe because they helped direct or even move me? I don't know. I've never had any idea what happens when I black out. I wish you could actually give me your thoughts on things, Journal. I need to be able to actually interact back and forth with someone who isn't a tiger.

Right.

I need to focus.

Where was I?

Oh, that's right. When I came to last, the place I was in was not only very dangerous as is increasingly common, but it was also extrememly disorienting. There were these bright lights that kept going on and off rapidly to where it was hard if not impossible to make out anything. I was only able to make out one tiger in the area, hopefully because that was all there was, and killed him before trying to find the exit.

I was able to make it out of that room and away from the lights but found that I was still indoors. Not only that but not to far off, there was a soldier looking over some kind of screen.

I HATE THIS WAR! I HATE THIS WAR! I HATE THIS WAR!

Sorry about that, Journal. I didn't mean to shout at you.

After I killed that soldier, I tried to get out of this place but got lost and somehow found myself back in the room with all the lights. Not only that, but there were four more soldiers there now... that I saw at least.

I killed three of them.

God, what is this war doing to me?

I HATE KILLING PEOPLE!

And... I'm shouting at you again.

Sorry again, Journal.

That only left one as I made my way behind the tallest soldier. About as tall as the General Tiger but it obviously wasn't him. Not only do I remember killing him but it didn't look like him in anything but hight.

It was still more intimidating then with the others.

I made my way up behind him trying to be very careful but he still spoted me before I could do anything.

I didn't even have time to say a prayer before he attacked.

It was insane, Journal.

Something hit my head but I didn't scream.

His hands were around my head.

It was painful.

I felt like I was dying.

I thought I was dying.

I'm not sure how I didn't die.

I guess I just got lucky.

"Lucky"

I blacked out soon after but I'm not sure if it was the usual blacking out or not.

I really would have sworn I died.

Don't worry about me, Journal. I'm okay from the attack now.

Wait, that's impossible...

I don't get it.

Did I imagine the attack?

Looking back, it hurt too much to be fake.

But right now, it hurts too little to be real.

Now I wish you could give me your thoughts even more. Maybe you would have an explaination for what is going on.

I guess probably not but it would have been worth the shot.

I'm out of that place at least just on the run in the closest thing to safety I can ever get. Though it's of course far from actual safety but I guess I'll take what I can get.

What other choices do I have?


	7. Don't Talk to Dangers

**Hey guys, I would like to say that it may seem a bit silly how long even once I reach this in the rotation it takes to come up with such short chapters but I hope you understand that the nature of this story requires a lot of creative labor. Start the story!**

 **April** **29** **th** **1957… that sounds about right…**

You've obviously long found out that I pass out much longer and more often than can be healthy and how I'm always in a completely different place when I wake up. Back when I had my comrades, this was a much more common event but since I lost them, it would only happen about once or twice a day and I'm not sure if that's better or worse but today was different. It happened four times today and they were some of the craziest ones I've seen besides the first time I remember, nothing will ever beat that.

The first time I came to, I was on the ground with three different enemy planes circling above me. None of them had dropped any bombs or put any boots on the ground but it was just about time, I might have been able to handle the soldiers but not the bombs.

I got in the back of one of the planes, a basic two-passenger plane. I have no idea how I got up there but I did and from there, it wasn't hard to get to the other two. I killed all three pilots before realizing that the plane I was in was bound to go down and I had no clue how to fly it, I couldn't find any obvious controls even if I knew how to fly a plane in the first place.

Luckily though, I did have a parachute and made it to the ground in relative safety with it. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was some very loud femine scream but I had no time to figure out with the scream was.

The next time I woke up, I was barely conscious for any amount of time. I didn't even have any time to figure out where I was. All I caught was that there was a tiger soldier right in front of me and before I could even do anything, something was dumped on me and I blacked back out.

The third time, I was awake for a longer time but there was an armed soldier on each side, and that's when I was sure I was done for, the one on my right had a bow and arrow but the one on my left had a flamethrower. Either way, I'd be physically turning my back on the other so I obviously went after him knowing that my odds were better against the arrows. I realized that I lost my knife and used my last grenade so my only chance of survival was to disarm them. I managed it and killed them both with their own weapons and blacked back out before I could mull over what I had done.

You know by now that I only ever do what's absolutely necessary.

Then came the forth time and that one definitely took the cake as I found myself staring right down the barrel of a gun. I suppose it would be a natural reaction to panic but I guess I've gotten used to this stuff by now so, instead, I jumped into action taking the gun and grabbing the soldier behind it. I tried to use the gun but it was taking so many hits for him to go down when I only expected to need one. What kind of gun is that?

...I... assume he died, I blacked out before then but I'm still alive so if it didn't kill him, that's actually a good thing since it was still enough to keep me alive and moving.

I hope he lived.

The next time I came to, I was actually somewhere relatively safe and... well... you already know what I'm using that time for. This is really bad though. Whatever's inside my own body causing me to black out is really starting to take over. This may not make much sense but I can feel my mental stregnth weakening and that's what's really sending me for a panic.

I never suspected my biggest enemy would be inside my own body.

But I'm not going down without a fight.

 **This chapter does have a second part but it will NOT be the next chapter so just keep an eye out for April 30th 1957. Please review and constructive critism is greatly appreciated.**


	8. The Unreal

**I already brought this up in Things Just Got Real and Save Me the Last Dance but I'm sorry for the wait. It was finals week and though these chapters are short, not only do they require a lot of mental labor but it's in the rotation with the two previously mentioned stories which are considerably longer... especially the latter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTF or Fliqpy, all rights go to Mondo.**

Presumably September 23 1956

It was an… interesting day… to say the least. It started off in the best place I have ever came to in but after that, I got in on of the worst. When I came to, I was in an army jeep, not only were the keys in the jeep but it was already running.

I didn't know much about driving but as I saw a group of Tiger Soldiers in front of the jeep, I slammed on the go pedal but with the blood that splattered the windshield, I didn't see the tree I was about to hit until it was too late and everything went black but I know it wasn't the normal blacking out either.

When I came to, everything was pitch black that I couldn't see an inch in front of my face. I also noticed that most of my lower body was completely missing, even though, they're back as I write this so I can't help but question if the following events really happened.

When I reached my hands up, I only find wood, then when I made it through the wood, I came to dirt. At that, I realized that I had been, intentionally or unintentionally buried alive.

Eventually, my hands reached clear air and found something to pull myself out of the ground with and when I did… we'll I'll give you one guess who I immediately came face-to-face with. I used whatever I was holding to pull myself into an attack, my teeth being the best option but I was easily shook off.

I… I don't really want to talk about with was still in my mouth when I hit the ground… I really don't… I know I'm supposed to be honest with you journal but I just can't. I hope you understand. I obviously spit that right out. Let's just both forget that happened.

On the plus side though, I was able to find something to replace my legs what that was… I don't really want to talk about that either though… overall, this was a very disgusting and disturbing day for me.

I spotted the Tiger I attacked at first heading towards some kind of small base and even though I didn't know what it was he was going in there for, but I knew it couldn't be any so I followed him. When he came out, he had something attached to his arm that I couldn't identify and it didn't seem to do much of anything.

That had left me dumbfounded for a few seconds, what even was this thing and why was he pointing it at me when it didn't seem to do anything blow some air at me. However, once I regained my composure and attacked him, this object got stuck in my eye and its intention became clear.

There was this strong pressure in my head that was one of if not the worst pains I had ever experienced that just kept getting worse and worse ever second until it was replaced with a short and sudden stabbing type pain in the same place.

Just like last month with the flashing lights though, as I write this the next day, I'm perfectly fine… well, uninjured, I'm obviously far from fine.

I wondered if any of these battles are actually happening in reality with these few "deaths" but once again, it hurt too much to be real. I couldn't even begin to explain how painful it was yesterday.

It had to be real.

It couldn't have been real.

I don't know what to believe right now, Journal but I don't really have the option to do anything but act as if it is real because thinking it isn't real and being wrong would have much more severe consequences.


	9. Friend or Foe

**This was a hard chapter to write, I'm not going to lie, it was very hard but here it is and I hope you all like it.**

 **Discliamer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy.**

I'd say March 6th 1957

I wasn't sure where I was when I came to yesterday night. All I knew was I was high up and there was a huge racket in a hut nearby that in the dark of night I couldn't even identify which side the hut was for.

I was able to find a weapon on the way down so I went to the entrance with the weapon at the ready in case it was an enemy as much as I hoped for an ally, I knew the former was much more likely at this point.

Instead, there was no answer. At all.

Even though the hut was clearly occupied given all the ruckus going on inside that practically shaking with the sound. Which, in hindsight, might have been why there was no answer.

I know it was stupid looking back, I threw my weapon to the ground in frustration and tried to think of another way in.

It wasn't easy by any stretch of imagination but I set up a swinging log trap that I launched from above where I woke up. It put a hole through the hut but as I was trying to catch my breath through the full extent of exhaustion that required, I forgot that it would be coming back and was hit with the blunt side with full force.

I survived the hit. I was in a lot of pain, but I survived the hit. Not only that but in the fall, I caught sight of a helicopter, something I actually did learn how to fly when I was with my allies.

Once I could stand, I saw a tiger exiting the hut so I got in the helicopter and went after him in it.

While I was doing so, there were a few fleeting seconds that he wasn't a tiger at all but instead, an ally!

I don't know which was real and which was only a hallucination (hopeful or terrified) at all but I couldn't take that risk. Not that it matters because it wasn't long at all after that when I blacked out again.

Even as I write this, I'm losing touch of friend or foe which I know is the most dangerous mistake a soldier could make.

Either way, I must be going crazy.

There was one other thing, a dream. It happened before this whole incident. Just having a dream at all was a rare occurrence but this one might help understand some of my actions.

It was a surprisingly girly dream, took place in a flowery meadow. It wasn't entirely girl though as I was in a helicopter, but I was also on a unicorn riding through the field. The me in the helicopter killed though other me.

The dream was pretty much in third person so I couldn't tell which one was supposed to really be me but I think they both were but I couldn't stop either of their actions.

Either way, I felt the message was fairly clear. It was all about killing myself. Not literally, I'm not considering suicide but indirectly with how things have been going but I have no idea what I could do about it but what I've already been doing all of my existence that I remember.

I just have to keep fighting and even if I do go down, I'll go down fighting. I might even go down a hero, a war hero that is. Besides, I didn't even have to kill anyone that day, which was a first in a long time. If I think about it really, I can't think of a single other day this wasn't the case.

 **Please review, constructive critsism is greatly appretiated and flames are okay, I'm immune.**


	10. To the Best of Your Disability

**This story is hard, I really hope you appreciate the work that goes into making these tiny little chapters. Well, even though it took some time, enjoy the newest chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

November 12th 1956… right?

I know you're probably get tired of hearing me complain, Journal. It's hard though. There's still no sign of my allies anywhere and it's only getting harder and harder to keep fighting mentally.

Before we get into the daily battle, there's something I have to admit. When I first came to today, I just found I was literally staring back at myself, some kind of reflection at least.

I never realized before how scary I look. The way my golden eyes almost seem to glow in the dark and don't even get me started on my teeth. Why do they need to be so sharp? I look like some kind of monster, a real killer. I guess I technically am a killer but I don't want to think that way and I certainly don't want to look that way.

I didn't have much time to think about this though as I passed back out.

The next time I came back, I had some sort of knife in my hand and a tiger directly in front of me. I did what I had to do, that doesn't make me a killer does it? I really hope it doesn't.

When I looked around at the rest of the tigers, one of them seemed to be blind and the other was incapacitated, I ignored both of them, I couldn't really expect them to be able to pose a threat to me so there was no need to kill them. That's good right? I don't want to be a killer for no reason at least.

I instead went for the nearest able-bodied soldier and then the next using some kind of machinery they had there… wherever there was, I seemed to be inside somewhere. I hoped it wasn't in a base but that seemed most likely and there was no way to really tell so.

After I killed three soldiers, the one's I already said I wasn't going to kill were the only ones I could see but I looked otherwise, I knew there was one more left and I couldn't let my guard down.

Finally, I saw a little bit of fur sticking out the top of a barrel of ammo so I just went over and closed the barrel. It was confirmed there was a living tiger in there as I could feel him fighting against the barrel.

I'm not proud of what I did next but you must understand that I couldn't stand here and hold the barrel closed forever, more tigers may come and I still have to find my allies.

I stuck multiple knives in the barrel, taking care not to actually hit the soldier, just trap him. As an adding precaution, I put the barrel outside but I accidentally dropped it and the barrel rolled down a hill. The result was anything but pretty.

I tried to clear the image from my head and went back inside to see if any of my allies might be held there.

Before I could do any looking though, there was an explosion type sound and I passed out.

You don't think I'm a killer do you, Journal. I mean, I never killed anyone just for the fun of it. My kills were always in self-defense. I guess in defense of my country but not really, I don't even know for sure the US is my country, that was just an assumption. To my awareness, I never did ask to be here.

But still, I have killed more soldiers than I can count. Maybe that's why I look like a monster. I spend basically all my time either killing people or writing so I guess it's hard to call me anything else.

All I was ever meant to be was a weapon. That's how all my allies saw it at least.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and constructive critism is greatly appreciated.**


	11. Beginning For Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy**

April 30th 1956

They're gone. They're gone. They're gone, Journal. I can't find my allies anywhere. Everywhere I turn it's only enemies and I'm freaking out!

Right, I should start from the beginning. I came to to find someone firing off a machine gun from the tree but none of the shots hit me and all it took was my knife to handle him.

I tried to remember what I was told to do in these situations. It would be easier if I went through and remembered actual training but I caught a lot from my allies.

I set up a trap for any other enemies. A spike pit as I learned from my ally Capture but secretly wished no one would fall victim to it. The trap was just so cruel that I wouldn't want any soldier to fall into it, no matter what side they're on. I tried to remind myself that it was in self-defense.

I heard something behind the tree so I camouflaged myself against it for safety. I was hoping for an ally but it was an enemy and I killed him before he even noticed me before taking to the trees to hide.

I settled myself into a high branch where I was well hidden within the leaves but kept a garrote wire in my hands just in case.

The first enemy I saw, I was sure was going to move on but instead, she stood right underneath me. I dropped the wire around her as soon as she looked up.

It wasn't long after her death that I saw a final enemy but didn't have to do anything as she backed up into the spike pit I set up.

I carefully came down from the tree and checked inside the pit but to my shock, she was still alive!

I couldn't just let her lay down there and suffer but I also couldn't let her out. The best I could give her was a quick death so I handed her an active grenade and a silent apology.

Finding no other enemies, I set out to find my allies, they couldn't have made it that far. I'm sure I'll find them soon.

I found that without my allies by my side, I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to make sure no one's going to jump out at me with no one to watch my back, even as I write, I keep doing it.

This place was dangerous enough when I was backed by a literal army but alone it's a million times worse. It's indescribable.

I broke into a run, needed to find my allies fast but there was no sign of any of them. I thought about calling out but thought the better of it and kept my mouth shut, not wanting to draw anymore of the enemies' attention to myself.

I still haven't found them as I write this, Journal. I guess it's just you and me for who knows how long. Until I either find my allies or I die trying. I'm hopeful for the first one but the latter keeps popping up in my head as a very real possibility.

I'm back in the trees as I write this out of the sheer fear of any tiger soldiers finding me if I was out in the open. I know this also makes it less likely that my allies will spot me but I'm sure I'd spot them and obviously come down if any of them happen to come by.

I'm not giving up hope on that happening. I would never even think about giving up on them and I hope they haven't given up on me. I doubt they have. I like to think I'm important to the team.

I should probably keep moving, Journal. I'll keep you updated on if I find them.

 **Well, that's all for this chapter. The stories almost over and I have to ideas for an epilogue that I will put up a vote on my profile for soon. Please review and flames are okay. I'm immune.**


	12. You're Fired

**Hey everyone. Welcome to the second to last chapter, excluding the epilogue. Thank you for staying with me all this time. I do have a poll on my profile that will be open until I start writing the epilogue so please vote. It's a poll on what the epilogue for this story should be since I have two ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All right go to Monndo Media.**

 ** _June 8_ _th_ _1957… or 9_ _th_ _… Maybe later_**

Sorry for making the date really complicated but I honestly can't remember what day it is. The days are blending together in a mash of terror and violence and I'm not even conscious for the majority of each day.

As you've probably already guessed, I haven't found my allies anywhere. Can you believe it. Not a single trace to be spoken. Only enemies everywhere I turn. And… now I'm talking to you like you can actually talk back real smooth, Fliqpy.

I don't even know if that's my real name but it's what my allies always called me so I'm just going to go with it.

When I came to today, all I could see was a roaring fire. I also noticed that I wasn't sitting on anything yet I was still sitting.

I didn't have much time to think about why I was half floating in the air because I spotted another of General Tiger's men from the other side of the fire but the fire seemed to go on forever in both directions, there was no way across.

The tiger on the other side lifted one of his hands revealing a gun that was pointed right at me and I found that I didn't have any gun to speak of for myself but I did spot a good sized rock nearby and figured that a weapon was a weapon but there was still the issue of getting past the fire.

I took the risk just jumping right through the flames hoping I would be moving fast enough to not get burned. I was. Either that or I'm secretly fireproof. That's very unlikely but kind of humorous.

I was surprised to find that the rock had ripped the tiger's face clean off. I don't remember them being that fragile before but it was right there in front of me.

I heard a scream and turned to see another Tiger Soldier, a woman, holding a single gun in her paws as well and I knew that I would have to kill her too.

Well, it turns out that the first tiger wasn't dead yet as he pointed his gun at me and I noticed a knife in my jacket so I turned back to the first soldier and cut open his stomach to do him off. I'm not happy to do it but it was what had to be done.

Once I was sure he was dead, I choked the woman with his intestines. Okay, I'll admit that was a bit of an overkill I don't know what came over me there, Journal. Being away from my allies is doing some crazy things to my head that I don't want to be there yet they are.

Finally, I found what I thought was a bag of supplies. Honest. I had no idea what was in it but something told me to throw it into the fire and I did.

It wasn't until something… no someone. Started moving in the bag that I realized what I'd done. What were they even doing in there?

I could only hope it was a soldier not a civilian but that doesn't settle my conscious and definitely doesn't answer the question of why on earth they were in a bag.

In hind sight, maybe they were hiding.

That would unfortunately fit better with a civilian but I did find a rifle next to the bag.

Again, this was all in hindsight, at the time, I assumed it was another soldier and barely even questioned why they were in a bag. Instead, I picked up the riffle and pointed it at the bag in case a soldier was to burst out.

 **This was a hard chapter to write and the hardest chapter is still yet to come. Please review and vote.**


	13. World War Me

**I'm very proud of this chapter. I wasn't sure I could manage to keep it at the usual word count, I was tempted to break it into multiple chapters but I did pull it off and I hope you all like it, too. Just a reminder that there is a poll on my profile that will close as soon as I start working on the epilogue (WHICH IS NEXT) so please go vote, otherwise you have no right to complain about the turn out of the epilogue. Just how it work.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Happy Tree Friends, Fliqpy, or Flippy. All rights go to Mondo Media.**

 **I think I got this. April 30** **th** **1957**

Weirdest… day… ever. So, remember how yesterday I mentioned how I wasn't going to go down without a fight against whatever's in my brain? Well, that's exactly what happened today.

I woke up from a nightmare about murdering penguins to find another me. I know it makes no sense but I swear it looked just like me! It clearly didn't notice me and walked off, looking clearly distressed. I followed it, hoping it might be an ally, it was wearing my side's colors at least.

I blacked out and found us in a fist fight, when something hit me hard enough in the head that it left me briefly stunned. I shook it off and turned to see another enemy with a pair of nun chucks. I disarmed the enemy but didn't attack him, focusing on my battle with the other me.

It was fiddling with some kind of weapon that I didn't recognize. I used the nun chucks to knock the weapon out of its hands but failed trying to hit it with them as it blocked the strike with a hefty stick and disposed of them both.

Another strike missed and it ran off, I followed, naturally. I spotted a gun lying abandon on the ground and of course, took up the opportunity to start firing off shots but it took shield behind a log.

It stayed behind the log for a bit before coming out with a gun of it's own and returning fire and all of both of our shots missed. Not only did we look the same but our skills were identical, too.

It ended in a shoot-off between the two of us until we both realized we were out of ammo. I don't know why this stuff was just lying around but we both spotted a magazine of ammo not far off.

I made a dive for the ammo, knocking the other me out of the way. As I clicked the magazine into place, it used a flimsy-looking piece of bark as a shield. Rookie mistake, the bullets cut through the bark like butter. However, after a few shots, the bark fell out of the way and it was nowhere to be found.

I blacked out and woke up to a bunch of arrows hitting my head by the shaft. Looking around, I seemed to be inside a base of some kind and the other me was across the room. I found that I didn't have the gun anymore but I found a bow and shot the arrows at it but it blocked them with a shield.

I spotted a mace and went after it ready to stick but it threw the shield which bounced around the room and hit me in the back of my head and I blacked out for a short period before finding myself in front of a wire which I triggered before blacking out again.

I woke up in a different place again which did still seem to be some kind of base but definitely different than I was in before. Me and the other me were struggling over a knife until it managed to knock it out of my head and it turned back into a fist fight.

We both took multiple hard hits to the face and a hard enough hit caused us to fly to opposite sides of the room.

Beaten and weak, I opened a cargo door, hoping to escape but instead found hundreds of versions of me and the me that I was fighting the whole time did the same thing revealing even more. Unable to flee, I went in for an attack instead and then blacked out.

I don't know how any of this happened but, again, I'm sure the other me was some kind of physical representation of what keeps blacking me out.

And I don't even know who won.

 **And that's the way the cookie crumbles. Now all that's left is the Epilogue. If you some how didn't know yet. I will go out and say here at the end that each chapter was actually one of the episodes of the show. This one was Autopsy Turvy for example. Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


	14. Epilogue

**Welcome to the epilogue of On The Flip Side. You made it this far, just one more short chapter to make it though and then it's all over. *tear* I'm going to miss this story, even though Flippy/Fliqpy is one of my least favorite characters. This story required a lot of mental labor and it was all worth it. This is actually the first non-one-shot, solo fanfic that I've finished in eight years and I'm quite proud of myself for this. This chapter is even shorter than normal but that's normal for an epilogue so I hope people aren't going to complain.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends or Fliqpy. All rights go to Mondo Media. I do own Capture though.**

Um… I'm not exactly sure how to do this. Capture suggested that I start keeping this to keep sane and, honestly, I'm willing to try anything to do that. It seems impossible but here I am, trying.

Op, Capture just said that I'm supposed to add this so here we go.

September 18th 1941… I'm not completely sure what that means…

This may sound crazy but I don't remember anything that happened before yesterday. Not who I am, where I came from, or what war we're in. Heck, I only know we're in a war because that's what my allies said. Though, it does explain a lot.

They found me in front of the enemy's HQ missing both of my hands and were just able to reattach them as I write this.

I'm sure I'll regain my memory but no one else even seems to acknowledge the issue even though I have brought it up to my allies a few times. Despite this and my lack of experience, I had started to develop great relationships with some of my allies, especially Capture. I do understand the reality of war that they may likely die by the time the war is over but that didn't stop me.

I actually got real close to Capture, he's a trap expert on our side, which explains the name. As I mentioned before, he's the one who suggested a take up writing in this journal and he's actually in the cot across from me as I write this. It's comforting to know that I'm not alone. I don't know if I would be able to handle that. I'd probably die.

Um… I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be doing here. Just a second, I'm going to ask Capture.

Okay, Capture says I'm just supposed to reflect on what happened in the day. Okay, I can do that. So… um… this is kind of awkward but I wasn't conscious for most of the day so there's not really much to cover. I'm kind of freaking out though, when I woke up, I was in a different place then remember being when I fell unconscious.

I know. My memory is obviously not the best but I swear that's what happened. Freaky, right? I hope this doesn't happen many more times.

So, I suppose I might as well cover yesterday because there's not really anything to cover today. The first thing I remember is waking up in someone's body. I have no idea what I was doing in there or how I got inside but when I broke out, I was surrounded by enemies. I was unarmed but still managed to kill them all before they killed me. Well, obviously before they killed me. Animals don't come back to life after death.

It was the last one that presented the biggest issues, put up quite the fight and took my hands. I learned afterwards that he was a general in the enemy army…

They say I'm a war hero for defeating him. But all I feel like is a killer.

 **I told you it was short. Goodbye forever loyal fans. Unless you're reading my other stories of course. Please review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
